121113nulljossik
07:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:51 -- 07:51 GG: uh 07:51 GG: hey null 07:52 AG: sup 07:52 GG: how αre uh 07:52 GG: how αre th-ngs 07:52 AG: pretty good 07:52 AG: did some alchemization 07:52 GG: me too 07:53 GG: whαt k-ndα stuff d-djα mαke? 07:53 AG: secrets mostly 07:53 AG: mostly secrets 07:53 AG: how about you 07:54 GG: - αctuαlly mαde th-s αwesome plαntsword w-th thαt plαnt you got me 07:54 GG: 90% sure thαt -t'll po-son me -f - try to use -t 07:54 AG: ehehehehe I made one of those too 07:54 AG: well, a hoe 07:54 GG: oh cool 07:54 AG: luckily my sprite knew how to cure me a little bit 07:55 GG: hα 07:55 GG: oh, whαt d-d you get αround to prototyp-ng? 07:55 GG: cos you only prototyped yours once before you entered, --rc 07:56 AG: oh uh 07:56 AG: stuff? mostly, uh, stuff? 07:56 AG: I mean I guess this'll get around eventually but it's half jack 07:56 AG: and half knight 07:56 GG: wα-t whαt 07:56 AG: Sir Jacksprite 07:56 GG: holy sh-t 07:56 AG: yeah he gave me a cool companion with like game breaking knowledge, nbd 07:57 GG: n-ce 07:57 GG: αlso, - th-nk you should know 07:57 GG: -'ve dec-ded to g-ve jαck the benef-t of the doubt 07:57 GG: unt-l -'ve hαd α chαnce to reαlly tαlk to h-m 07:58 AG: cool! I mean he's still a sadistic murderer so keep that in mind, but I think he deserves a little freaking empathy considering he's gone through the same thing we've gone through 07:58 AG: and besides it's not like none of us are murderers 07:58 AG: I mean most of us aren't because this whole group is full of wuss losers but w/e 07:58 GG: hα 07:59 GG: - cαn see how th-s gαme could dr-ve one to such extremes 08:00 AG: yeah, exactly 08:00 AG: they were all, well... pretty much only two or three sweeps older than us? 08:00 GG: geez 08:00 AG: I guess they were a little more ready for it, and a little more poisoned by their society, but still too young for this bullshit 08:00 AG: that's why I want to break this stupid fucking game 08:00 GG: breαk the gαme? 08:00 AG: get our grand prize and set the place on fire as we're leaving 08:01 GG: how exαctly would we do thαt? 08:01 GG: dont get me wrong, - love the -deα, but how? 08:02 AG: I don't know, but that's what jack's working for 08:02 AG: this is all assumptions on my part but I think he's trying to break the game before we get our prize 08:02 AG: shit, maybe that's the only way 08:02 GG: well, αs long αs no one goes through th-s sh-t αgα-n 08:02 GG: mαybe -t'll be worth -t 08:03 AG: for real 08:03 AG: I mean I'm not quite like morally ambiguous enough to think destroying the whole universe is a good idea 08:03 AG: but if all we're doing making the new one is condemning the next set of kids to having to do this shit again? 08:03 AG: I mean, maybe making a new universe isn't the best idea 08:03 GG: bluh 08:04 GG: hey, cαn - tell you someth-ng? 08:05 GG: αnd no, -'m not tαlk-ng αbout thαt 08:05 AG: er 08:05 AG: sure, why not 08:05 GG: honestly 08:05 AG: ? 08:05 GG: th-s gαme hαs 08:06 GG: mαde my l-fe better, -n α wαy 08:07 AG: I see you've already forgotten the psychomurderlady and the withdrawal we'll be going through when you wake up 08:07 AG: on that subject, actually 08:07 GG: let me explα-n 08:07 AG: if it came down to it would you be willing to sacrifice your dream body to appease her 08:07 AG: oh... yeah sorry go ahead I keep getting ahead of myself with this new headset hehehe 08:08 GG: before th-s gαme, you know whαt - hαd -n my l-fe? 08:08 GG: - hαd jαck fuck-ng sh-t, null 08:09 GG: - hαd my computer, αnd thαt -s -t 08:09 GG: now, - hαve fr-ends 08:09 GG: αctuαl, -rl fr-ends 08:10 GG: before th-s gαme, you were my only fr-end 08:10 GG: αnd - only sαw you -rl once 08:10 AG: well, after this we'll be gods 08:10 GG: αh, who cαres αbout thαt? 08:10 AG: just because you got something good out of your entire fucking civilization being destroyed doesn't mean anyone else did, Jossik, don't be so selfish 08:11 GG: -'m ont be-ng self-sh 08:11 GG: αt leαst, try-ng not to 08:11 AG: well, let's work on smashing the shit out of this twisted game then and not waste time trying to see the silver lining 08:11 AG: anyway, I have to go 08:11 GG: wα-t 08:12 GG: - just 08:12 AG: yes, jossik? 08:12 GG: αre we cool? 08:12 GG: cos th-ngs hαve seemed so fuck-n αwkwαrd between us lαtely 08:13 AG: we're cool, Jossik. we've been friends for a long time, I would hope some hormones wouldn't fuck that up, you know? 08:13 GG: null -ts not just hormones 08:13 GG: fuck th-s - cαnnot hold -t -n αnymore 08:13 GG: - love you, null 08:14 GG: - hαve loved you for sweeps 08:14 AG: jossik didn't you just get done saying I was your only friend your whole life 08:14 AG: why don't you give everyone a shot at actually getting to know them before you throw a quadrant away for the only person you ever met before this piece of shit game started 08:14 GG: yes, - d-d! 08:14 AG: I just think you're being hasty here 08:15 GG: - AM NOT BE-NG HASTY! 08:15 AG: and you're continuing to pressure me when I've told you I need time! 08:15 GG: -'m not pressur-ng you -nto αnyth-ng 08:15 AG: I have FOUR PEOPLE going after my red quadrant, Jossik, FOUR 08:15 GG: - just wαnt you to know -t from my own mouth, okαy? 08:15 GG: or keyboαrd or whαtever 08:15 AG: and that's not even to mention Balish, who I guess I'm not going to get in ANY QUADRANT even though he was MY best friend and all I wanted was HIM 08:15 AG: I really just wish all of you guys would back the fuck off about it! 08:16 AG: I have to GO Jossik I will TALK TO YOU LATER 08:16 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 20:16 -- 08:16 GG: NONONONO FUCK